What dreams may come
by ThSamurai
Summary: Robin wakes up in an absolutley perfect world. He soon learns its all a lie and must help his freinds before they get too attached to their deepest desires. RobStar, BBRae. [COMPLETE]
1. Merry Christmas Son!

Chapter 1

"Merry Christmas Son"

Spinning………more spinning. Robin's entire world was spinning. He sat with his eyes closed not at all knowing where he was or what he was doing. He didn't feel dizzy or sick, he simply felt confused and a little scared. His personal space began to slow down and came to a small stop. He opened his eyes but saw nothing. He looked around and shouted out in the darkness.

"WHATS HAPPENING?! WHERE AM I?!" He squinted his eyes as his world began to come into focus. He rubbed them gingerly and saw a he was in a warm house. From the brightly lit tree in the corner he deduced it was Christmas time. The house was cheerfully decorated with the smell of apple cider in the air. He looked around at himself and saw he was wearing not his crime fighting uniform but a red sweater. Open mouthed he slowly stood up from what he now realized was a leather recliner; but not just any kind, it was a type which had always wanted. He put a hand on the armrest and wondered if it belonged to him. He shook his head and took to investigating his new surroundings. He walked up to the mantel over the fireplace (which had a nice cozy fire dancing away) and took a look at the assortment of pictures. They had him sitting with a few other people, he thought he recognized them but knew it was foolish to think such things; his family were dead. His eyes widened when he saw a picture of him and Starfire in the middle of the mantel. Could she be here with him?

"Son?" He turned swiftly and saw three people standing in the doorway that led to the kitchen. It was the people from the picture. He gaped at them in disbelief.

"Mom? Dad?" He squinted his eyes somewhat. "Jason?" His brother smiled and walked up to him.

"The one and only Dick!" He gave him a hearty slap on the back and Robin stumbled forward a little. He straightened up and looked closely at each of them.

"But what are all you doing here?" His mother and father gave him wide smiles.

"Visiting you of course! By the way Richard you're a terrible host; you've been sleeping in that chair ever since we arrived. And we're not the only ones you've kept waiting." Robin glanced around the room even more confused now than a moment ago.

"Who? Who are talking about?"

"Who indeed," said a cheerful bright voice behind Robin. He knew that voice a mile away; even before it was uttered he could tell it was she. He turned around slowly and saw an angel standing before him. "Starfire……" She giggled and closed the distance between them and laid a warm kiss on his lips. Wide-eyed Robin simply froze. She broke off and held his shoulders.

"Well, will you not say something?" He was completely lost by her touch. He finally woke himself up to stutter a question.

"W-what's going on?" Again they all simply laughed. His mother came up and hugged him tightly.

"Oh Richard, we're so proud of you!" His father walked up and handed him a glass of hot chocolate, a kind Starfire was known to have made very well.

"Your mother, brother, and myself want to wish you both the best of happiness." He handed Robin the glass who took it open mouthed.

"Why? What've I done?" Starfire wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Oh Robin, is it not wonderful! We will be wed tomorrow on the day of Christmas!" Robin almost dropped his glass. He glanced down at her hand and saw a beautiful engagement ring. He couldn't believe this was happening, he was actually going to marry Starfire. She let go of him seeing his family coming in. They each hugged him tightly and expressed their happiness.

"Nice job Dick!"

"I'm so proud of you Son!"

"Stand still and let me get a few pictures of you and your fiancé," piped in his mother.

"Aw Mary don't smother the boy," defended his father. Both Robin and Starfire laughed and posed for the picture. After the photo shoot was said and done Mary hugged her son once again. Robin embraced her tightly not really wanting to let go. He broke off and looked as though he had seen a ghost.

"Why Richard, what's the matter?" He smiled and shook his head.

"I-I just haven't seen you or any of you in so long. I was beginning to think I would never get the chance to do so again." She smiled warmly and fixed his hair.

"Don't worry Son, we're not going anywhere. Now it's time to set the table, Star will you please give me a hand?"

"Of course I will. Robin will you not join me?"

"I'll be along in a minuet," he replied. She nodded happily and glided alongside Mary into the kitchen. Robin's father and Jason extended their congratulations once more and let the room as well. Robin bowed his head and a single tear fell to the floor. He was supposed to be a crime fighter. Starfire was supposed to be the love of is life and not know it. And his family was supposed to be………., they weren't supposed to be here. He thought about he had wished for an even like this. Everyone would be around for the holidays, he and Starfire would be made one on the Holiest day of the year, and………everything would be just fine. He didn't know how any of this was possible but he did know one thing. There was no way he was going to leave it!

He took a sip of his hot chocolate and let warm his mouth. He then frowned at something. He took another sip, only this one was meant as a taste test. He swished it around and again frowned. He held the glass up and examined it closely. Starfire's hot chocolate tasted a great deal different from this. Shrugging his shoulders he set the glass down on the coffee table. "Weird," he said to himself. He walked over to the window and contently peered out at the snow. He began to wonder why he had ever left such a place, why he abandoned his family all for the sake of nonstop crime fighting. Didn't ever occur to him that he should have a life of his own; a way to spend the day with Starfire without fear of her getting hurt, captured, being ransomed, or anything else they've been through. He decided he would think back to when he was last here, he thought long and hard but found he couldn't come up with one memory. He opened is eyes and thought for a moment.

'This isn't my house. I never had a house like this," he whispered. He came to is conclusion and closed his eyes in dread.

"Robin?" He turned quickly and saw Starfire standing in the doorway. She held out her hand inviting him to follow her. "Dinner is prepared, will now come with me?" Robin looked down at the floor and shook his head.

"No, this wrong. Everything here is wrong, Starfire where am I!" He looked at her imploringly. She simply gave him a look of confusion.

"Why, you are home Robin. Please come with me into the place of dinning your mother and father await."

"STOP!" He pointed at her and began backing away. "I don't know who you are or what this place is but its wrong!" Se flew up to him and sat him down on the recliner. She rested herself on his lap and massaged his shoulders.

"You are stressed Robin, relax, you need not think about anything so long as we are here for you." She leaned in closer to give him another kiss and Robin found himself getting less resistant. He allowed her to come closer and closer until he noticed something.

"Starfire, your eyes." She paused.

"Yes, do you like them?" Starfire batted her eyes but Robin was not goggling.

"Starfire, they're brown, they're human." She stopped suddenly and looked slightly worried. He pushed her off of him and walked to the middle of the room. He looked around and began to shout at nothing. "ALRIGHT! I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE OR WHAT THIS PLACE IS BUT I'VE HAD ENOUGH! LET ME OUT! I WANT OUT!!!" He banged his fist against the wall and his world shattered along with it. He felt himself falling down a long ways. He hit the floor and then suddenly woke up. He sat up and saw he was strapped down to a rather small bed. Looking at him from the foot of the bed was Brother Blood. "You," breathed Robin. He ran up to struggle against his bindings with all his might.

"Oh no you don't Robin, your not out of it yet," so saying Blood's eyes turned crimson and Robin stop struggling. His eyes closed tight as he was forced to re-enter his dream world. He tried to stay focused and remain in the real world; he then heard Starfire's voice calling out to him. He looked up and saw her coming towards him with her arms out.

"Robin, please do not do this. We an be happy together for all time Robin." He turned away from her and tired to run away.

"Get away from me! Leave me alone!" As he ran he kept his head ducked down until he bumped into something. He looked up and saw Starfire standing there. Her eyes turned crimson and she reached down and gripped his forehead.

"You will relax! And you will accept your place!" Robin gritted his teeth as the fake Starfire assaulted his mind. He then threw her off of him and flashed back into the real world. With the slash of a bird-a-rang he ripped through his bindings and tackled Brother Blood. He pinned him against the wall and held his razor sharp weapon to Blood's neck. He pulled him forward and then shoved back against the wall.

"MONSTER! Do you have any idea what you just did to me?!" He was breathing heavily and wanting more than anything to just slice through Blood's neck. Brother Blood winced slightly and began smiling placidly.

"You make it sound like I stole something from you. From what I could tell, you really enjoying yourself"- He stopped when Robin pressed the edge against his skin.

"They're dead, they're DEAD! You had no right to just take my life and dangle it in front of me! Now where are my friends? What've you done to them?" Blood paused for a moment then glanced off to the side. Robin turned his head and saw them. All the others lay on beds similar to his; only they were not restrained like he was. All of them had on looks of pure happiness. Even Raven was looking as though her dream had come true. And then he laid eyes on her; Starfire. She lay very peacefully and sighed dreamily every now and then. He pulled Blood forward and threw up against another wall.

"Wake them, NOW!"

"Sorry, but they have just been so engrossed in their dreams that I can't just pull them away from it. They have to want to leave, but good luck in getting them to do that. You would be the same way, had I not made a few mistakes in matching everything. Besides you need my help to get them out, and I don't plan on spoiling it for them." Robin released him and backed away.

"You know that's a good point." He turned and removed a small disk. He spun around and threw it at Blood. Before Blood had anytime to react he was wound up tight and pinned up on the wall. He struggled to get out but found it a futile effort. Robin then walked back over and attacked a small device to a box next to him. He flicked it on and a one hour countdown lit up but did not start.

"There's enough explosive there to take out two of these buildings."

"WHAT?!"

"Yup, now here's what's going to happen; your going to help me get inside their heads and talk them into leaving on their own will. And we will have only on hour to do it, starting now!" He pressed the red button and the countdown started. Blood's eyes widened with shock.

"You wouldn't it would destroy us all!"

"Actually I no your dream is all a lie, I can leave whenever I want and get them out of here if anything goes wrong. So its really just your life that hangs in the balance. So what's it going to be, we've already wasted three minuets." Blood glanced at the clock and sighed.

"You really are insane."

"A crazy leader who will stop at nothing to help his friends, so you wanna get on with it or just sit around and wait for the fireworks." Blood considered it quickly. He could try and take control of Robin again, but that would mean he would be unable to stop the device. Anyway he looked at it, he had no choice. But that didn't mean he couldn't make Robin's mission an absolute bitch to get through. He slowly nodded his head and Robin walked up to Cyborg's bed.

"We'll start with him and then work downwards," said Robin. He down each of the beds and at each of his catatonic friends. He really hoped he would be able to do this; he never wanted to leave his world. Getting his friends to break free might not be so easy. Blood's eyes became red once more and Robin felt himself being sucked into another world.

* * *

Next part is coming soon. Thanks for reading, Reviews please. 


	2. Normal Again

Chapter Two

Normal Again

"We'll start with him and then work downwards," said Robin. He looked down each of the beds and at each of his catatonic friends. He really hoped he would be able to do this; he never wanted to leave his world. Getting his friends to break free might not be so easy. Blood's eyes became red once more and Robin felt himself being sucked into another world. It felt as if his entire being was separated from his body and driven into Cyborg. He had the feeling of falling and spinning, just as he had entered and left his dream. Just as he began to wonder what would happen when he stopped he felt his feet hit the ground.

He opened his eyes and took a look around. The world looked like a completely normal day during spring. The sun was shinning, there was a light breeze here and there, and the outside temperature was absolutely perfect; not too warm and too cold. It was then that he noticed he was sitting on the ground. Not really wanting to seem out of place Robin got to his feet and set to looking for Cyborg.

"Can't be far, I am in his head," said Robin. He sighed in thought and scanned the surrounding area. He saw a high school stadium not far from where he was and heard mass cheering. He figured that would be his best chance to start looking and headed in that direction.

* * *

BACK IN REALITY…………………………….

Brother Blood's eyes remained red for a few moments more until he was sure Robin was inside. His eyes then went back to normal as Robin had slowly descended to the floor. He then concentrated on his bindings. He shuffled around and tried squirming in all directions. He managed to get a shoulder loose and glanced at the red clock. It currently read; 45:23:12 and counting. Blood stopped to rest and watched the clock with worry.

"You had better hope I don't find a way out of this Robin, or you'll see this plan of yours enormously backfire." He noticed the Titans stirring to more comfortable positions and he put on an evil smirk. "Besides, you'll never be able to convince them to leave. You may find you love another's dream just as much as your own." With that Blood went back to trying to get himself free.

* * *

RETURNING TO CYBORG'S DREAM..................................

He reached the stadium gates and began walking forward. He was about to cross the threshold when a man stepped out and stopped him.

"Ticket please." Robin searched around his pockets and came up with nothing. He looked back to the ticket man and shrugged his shoulders. "We're all fans of Victor Stone but no ticket, no entry." He then crossed his arms and stood in Robin's way. He looked around and tired to talk some sense into this guy.

"Look I'm a friend of his and I really need to see him so if you could just get out of my way I'll get this over with." He walked forward and the man pushed him away.

"I don't care if you're his mother, if you don't have a ticket then go on home." He walked back in and closed the gate with a snap. Robin looked up and shook his fist at Blood, whom Robin knew was having a good time watching this.

"I really don't have time for this." Robin took out his bird-a-rang and hooked it onto the top of the wall. He zoomed upward and climbed over the edge into the stadium. The stands were packed full with tens of thousands of spectators. Awe struck Robin wasn't sure he'd ever seen a high school stadium that large. He searched around for an empty seat and found one towards the middle. He looked around hoping to see Cyborg sitting amongst the loud and cheering people. It was then that the announcer's voice rang throughout the stadium.

"HERE THEY ARE, YOUR VERY OWN TIGERS"! On cue a large football team came parading out into the stadium. The one in the lead had his helmet off and was waving around at the adoring crowd. Robin caught sight of him frowned. He thought he'd seen him from somewhere. He took out a set of binoculars and adjusted the focusing knob. He took a good long look at the lead player (and most likely captain) and his mouth dropped, it was Cyborg. Only he wasn't Cyborg, or at least he was Cyborg but not really. He was all man and no machine, he was completely normal. The game progressed fairly quickly with Cyborg's team scoring every goal that was made.

'I should've known,' thought Robin as he watched Cyborg score more touchdowns than anyone on the field. Cyborg only told his friends through inference of what he always wanted; which simply put was to be normal again. After the accident Cyborg's father had done all that he could for him. Though Mr. Stone had managed to save his son, Victor was left extremely troubled both physically and mentally. Then he met the Titans and they helped him to keep from going insane.

The game ended and everyone began to clear out. As Cyborg left he was given mass congratulations on a game that he pretty much won all by himself. He walked outside to his car and whistled a happy tune as he went. The first thing Robin noticed was that the car was the T-Car only it looked significantly different. It was at all the electric blue color that it once was, but a sleek black with a silver hood ornament. Obviously Blood wanted Cyborg to remember as little about the Titans as possible. Robin took a deep breath and went up to him.

"Cyborg?" Cyborg stopped and turned around and saw Robin. For a moment he said nothing. Robin racked his brains for something to say but found it difficult to continue. "I'm not sure if you recognize me but I'm here to help you."

"Rob what are talking about?" Robin's face lit up.

"You know who I am?!"

"Duh, how can I forget my best pal?" Robin smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "So what were you gonna help me with?" Robin opened his mouth and looked around somewhat.

"Well, we really need to talk." Cyborg opened the door to his car and threw his gym bag in the back.

"No prob, just hop in and we'll drive on over to my place." Robin hesitantly stepped forward and entered the car. The interior was very nice and it had that new car smell to it. Cyborg took off and they were of in a flash. Robin slouched apprehensively in his seat hoping that they would arrive all in one piece. Cyborg was literally speeding down the road with absolutely no regard for the seed limit, other traffic, or pedestrians. Robin figured this was pretty much how Cyborg always wanted to drive around. He straightened himself in his seat and wondered how he was going to go about explaining this. How was he going to tell Cyborg that every bit of this was nothing but a false screen to keep him in check? Or that his greatest wants only seemed to come true when in actuality he was imagining it to the extreme. Either way he looked at it, Robin was going to have his work cut out for him. They arrived at Cyborg apartment shortly after they left the stadium. They walked in and Robin's mouth hit the floor. The whole place looked like people from Best Buy designed it. He had a huge plasma TV with surround sound stereo. He had his game station with about fifty types of games along with it and still had space to spare. He poured Robin a glass of soda and poured one for himself.

"Thanks," he said taking the drink. Cyborg took a gulp and licked his lips.

"Mmmm, nothing like ice cold root beer at eleven at night. Mom and Dad will be around soon so you awta stick around." Robin set his glass down on the counter and gulped.

"Look I know this must all seem very real to you," he gestured to the surrounding apartment. "But it's not, none of this is real." Cyborg stopped drinking his soda and slowly set his glass down.

"What are you talking about Rob?" Robin ran his hand through his hair.

"Just what I said; the foot ball game, your apartment, your car……..your human skin, not one bit of it is real. You, Raven, Beast Boy, Lee, and Starfire; you're all under Brother Blood's influence right now. This is nothing but a dream world formulated to keep you happy while Blood does whatever he pleases." Cyborg narrowed his eyes at Robin and set down his empty glass. He walked out from behind the bar and looked down at the floor. He then gazed down at his hands and closed them tightly. He shook his head and looked back up at Robin.

"You on crack or something? If your going through some kind of depression drugs aren't the answer. Friends don't let friends do drugs you know"-

"CYBORG!" Robin cut him off and stood up from his bar stool. "I'm serious, I've got Blood tied up right now in some warehouse while I'm going through each of your minds to help you get out of this."

"Come again"

"Please just trust me, the only way you can leave this place is by wanting to. If Blood pulls you out of your dream then you'll come out as a vegetable."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Cyborg, you're only hurting yourself by staying here."

"Your crazy, no I take that back your nuts. You're more than nuts you're completely out of your mind!" He pointed at Robin and backed up into the living room area. Robin followed him and tried again.

"Cyborg I know just what you're going through, I didn't want to leave either. But I would rather go on living as I have before than live in a false world where everything is scripted." Cyborg closed his eyes and shook his head. "They're dead, my parents are also dead. We'll see them again, but until we do we have to make the best of the time we've got, and you can't do it in here." Cyborg gave Robin a final frown and walked over to the door. He unlocked it and opened it.

"Get out. Get out before I call the police." Robin approached the door and stopped on the threshold. He looked back up at Cyborg who had been avoiding looking at his friend.

"We don't have much time, I really hope you come to your senses." With that he walked out and Cyborg closed the door behind him. He locked it up and leaned against the door for a moment.

Robin walked down the hallway at a rather slow pace. As he walked he passed by a series of windows along the wall. In each window was a transparent image of Brother Blood. He grinned at Robin's lack of accomplishment and cleared his throat.

"Did I not warn you your efforts would be futile?" Each window that Robin passed Blood's smile seemed to get bigger. "Its really quite hopeless, they love it too much. You'll never get them to leave and you'll be trapped here forever!" Robin picked up a small table against the wall and smashed it threw the window. Wiping his mouth he continued on. He passed by another window and Blood was laughing away.

"There's plenty more windows where that came from."

"You know we really don't have much time so I'd stop with the laughs if I were you," spat an angered Robin.

"Actually time has no meaning here. You could spend days, weeks, even months walking around in my world and only a few minuets would have passed in the real world." Robin came to a stop and thought for a moment. Blood's image only became more twisted.

"In spite of everything you've said or will say to them eventually they will hate you for wanting to rip them away from their paradise. There really is just no point in even trying." Robin took in Blood's words and then totally threw them aside.

"No. No bull shit. I'm gonna show you how wrong you are right now. I'm gonna go back and I'm not coming out without Cyborg as he used to be." He turned around and began walking back to Cyborg's apartment. Blood watched him walk away and sighed in thought.

"One of us will be free soon, and I'm not counting on you being the one."

* * *

BACK IN CYBORG'S APARTMENT………………..

Cyborg sat at the bar and ran his fingers across his hand. It sure felt real, everything he had seen and touched seemed pretty damn real to him. He figured Robin was just about the most insane person he knew. Though he couldn't get rid of the lingering feeling that something just wasn't right. Getting a rather morbid idea he looked over at the counter and reached for a meat knife. He held it up and saw his reflection in the shiny blade. He remembered the last time he looked at himself with actual flesh. He gulped and lowed the blade to his arm. He took a deep breath and pressed it against what he hoped would prove Robin wrong. He closed his eyes and with one more second of readiness he swiped it across his arm. He yelled out as the knife clattered to the floor. He cradled his arm for a moment and then looked down at his wound; only there was no wound. He mouthed wordlessly as he felt no pain what so ever. Cyborg looked around for at least one drop of human blood but found none. He put his hand to his head and felt like jumping out the window, but wondered if that was fake too. As he sat there feeling miserable he looked up as he noticed Robin standing behind him in his doorway.

"You know what the worst part about all this is?" Robin stepped in and closed the door. "I knew you were right the whole time, but going with you would mean I'd have to be half metal again." He half smiled while looking at his hand.

"I'm sorry Cyborg."

"Naaa, you were only trying to help and I blew you off. Its all good." He said waving his hand through the air. "Look I"- He didn't have time to finish, for at that moment a lone figure burst through the door and knocked both of them off thier feet. Robin straightened up and saw Slade standing in the doorway.

"Slade?" Open mouthed Robin stepped forward.

"No but an amazing simulation," came Brother Blood's voice.

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS BLOOD," shouted Robin.

"Now Robin we all have life's little challanges to face. And in the interest of time I suggest you stop complaining and fight!" Robin darted forward throwing a punch at the phantom Slade. Slade moved aside and grabbed Robin's arm. With tremendous strength he threw him over his shoulder and Robin smacked against the wall. Cyborg sprinted full speed ahead at Slade only to be stopped dead in his tracks by Slade's foot. Slade picked him up and pitched him behind the counter. With a yell he flew through the air and landed on his back behind the bar. Cyborg rolled over on his back and groaned. He got to his knees and peered over the counter top, Slade was curretnly on the prowl for Robin.With one last look at his hands he banged them together.

"Fine, if Victor Stone won't cut it then it's time to settle into the metal." (please forgive lameness). Robin ducked behind a piece of rubble and expanded his staff. As Slade passed on by Robin leapted out from behind his barracade and whapped Slade across the face. The masked villian staggered backward and after regaining his stance produced his own staff. They stared each other down for a moment then Slade charged at Robin. With a twirl of his staff Robin blocked Slade's attack but failed to avoid the low swipe by Slade's foot. Robin fell to the ground and found himself pinned down at the neck by the tip of Slade's staff. Slade's eyes narrowed and he raised his weapon. Just as he was about to bring it down a blue sonic blast came out of nowhere and blew him through the wall and out of the building.

Rubbing his head Robin looked up at a the hand that offered him help. It was a familiar metalic hand that he and his friends had grown so used to. He took Cyborg's hand and his friend helped him to his feet. Robin looked up at his friend who was once again half man and half machine.

"Thanks," said Robin.

"Hey, its what we do," replied Cyborg with a crooked smile. He paused for a moment so they could both catch thier breath. "So" Robin looked back over at him. "Who's next?" Robin thought for a moment then remembered the order in which they lay.

"Raven.............."

* * *

Can you believe it? I actually got some time to update! How was this part? Next chapter will be around soon, thanks for reading so far. Laters

**Riles:** When Robin said "Actually I know your world is a lie, soI can leave whenever I want ect.". What he meant was he was aware that the dream world Blood created isn't realand therefore has the ability to leave it whenever he pleases. I hope that clears that up and sorry for the misunderstanding.

**Jeanniestorm:** Starfire's eyes looked human because Brother Blood goofed up in recreating her, obviously forgetting that she is of alien origin and not bound to have human eyes. I didn't know if you were confused by that for if you were just stating a fact.

**Starfire fan 09:** As a matter of fact I'm born and raised in USA. I'm not too well aquainted with that foreign exchange thing so we'll just leave it at ten pounds.


	3. Feelings of Acceptance

For those of you who were scratching your head when you heard about Lee let me explain. Lee is a character I made up, there's a good explanation of him in my bio. I'm actually debating whether or not to add him into this story. Just tell me in your reviews whether you'd like to see him or not. Based on how may YES, NO's, or I DON"T CARE's; I'll make a decision. On that note…….on with the chapter!

* * *

Chapter Three

Feelings of Acceptance

Rubbing his head Robin looked up at the hand that offered him help. It was a familiar metallic hand that he and his friends had grown so used to. He took Cyborg's hand and his friend helped him to his feet. Robin looked up at his friend who was once again half man and half machine.

"Thanks," said Robin.

"Hey, its what we do," replied Cyborg with a crooked smile. He paused for a moment so they could both catch their breath. "So" Robin looked back over at him. "Who's next?" Robin thought for a moment then remembered the order in which they lay.

"Raven.............." Cyborg heard the name and groaned slightly.

"This is either going to be extremely aggravating or extremely mixed up," he said walking around. "So how do we even get there?"

"I take you there of course," said Brother Blood from the doorway. They both turned to see Blood's ghost-like image standing before them.

"YOU!" Cyborg ran up to tackle him but flew right through Blood and slammed up against the opposite wall.

"Wow such temper and even when I'm trying to help you people." Cyborg got up and growled angrily.

"AWW MAN WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS I''M GONNA PUT MY FOOT SO FAR UP YOUR"-

"Now now I don't see why you have to resort to such language, I figured you would be thanking me for what I had given you."

"OH SHUT UP! I don't see how you're doing this to me, but I'll deal with that later. Robin what makes you think he's even really helping us?" He asked the Boy Wonder.

"Lets just say it's in his best interests," said Robin walking through Blood's image and heading out the door. Cyborg gave Blood one last ugly look and followed Robin down the hall. He caught up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"So, _how_ are we getting there," he repeated his question with a bit of uncertainty.

"Just like he said," said Robin. He stopped at the end of the hall and gripped the doorknob. "He's going to take us." With that said he opened the door and revealed a pathway that seemed to be made of light. They walked through and were engulfed in the blinding light. They felt as if they were traveling at tremendous speeds. Though neither Titan could their hand in front of them they could feel the air flying past them. It was moving so fast pat their faces that it nearly stung. Robin and Cyborg soon felt themselves slowing down and coming towards what looked like the end of a tunnel. They reached it and their vision ended in a brilliant flash.

* * *

INSIDE RAVEN'S HEAD……………………

Cyborg opened his eyes and looked around. His vision was blurry and he felt a small hint of nausea. He staggered about his feet as though he had just got off some dizzying amusement park ride. He then felt someone grab hold of his arm to help stabilize him. His vision refocused and he saw Robin standing next to him. Cyborg shook his head and blinked several times.

"Damn that was weird," he said rubbing his head.

"Here, have some gum it helps," said Robin handing Cyborg a piece of juicy fruit. He took it and looked it over.

"Thanks I love fake bubble gum." Robin rolled his eyes and started walking forward.

"Hold on Rob I've been in Raven's head before maybe I should take point." Robin bowed to let Cyborg go ahead of him. "Alright, I know this place so keep your eyes open for anything"- he trailed off when he finally noticed their surroundings. The whole world around them was a say just like in Cyborg's dream. There were actually children playing in the park, people talking amongst themselves, just normal people having fun.

"Strange," he finished completely baffled. The last time he and Beast Boy were in Raven's mind everything was black and red, demon crows were all over the place, and they met twenty different Ravens. He looked down at Robin who gave Cyborg a questioning look.

"I take it this wasn't how you left it."

"Are you kidding BB and I only saw this kinda thing once and that was with the happy Raven." It was then that a thought just occurred to him. "Hey! I bet if we find happy Rae she can take us to the real Raven and we get her out of here."

"That sounds like a plan but keep in mind this whole thing is designed to keep her happy, just like you and me and the others. She may not want to leave right away." Cyborg glanced downward and thought for a moment. "In which case we'd have to come up with a back up plane if she simply won't believe us." Just then they heard a laugh near some bushes. They both turned and thought the same thing.

"Raven", they said in unison. Or at least they figured it was happy Raven. They made they're way over to the large shrubbery and peered around it. Out from around the bush came Raven. She was running so fast and nonchalantly that she ran right into them. They all fell to the ground and saw a wonderful world of stars. When they sat up they saw the last they ever expected to see. Raven was not wearing a pink cape like she was supposed to be, but in normal clothes. She wasn't any emotion in fact, she was just Raven.

"Raven?" Asked Robin getting up. Cyborg followed suit, as did the teen goth. She stared at them for moment then burst out laughing. She almost fell to the ground she was laughing so hard. Robin and Cyborg simply stared at her with wide-open mouths. She finally calmed herself down and wiped her eyes.

"Man you should've seen your faces!" She beamed. Now she was not only happy but smiling as well. "So! What's up?"

"Well, we were just about to ask you the same question," said Robin. "For instance, what are you doing here?" Her smile faded somewhat and she tired to think back to past moments.

"Can't say really, all I remember is waking up this morning with the ability to feel whatever I please without blowing up everything and everyone." She gave them a wide smile and spun around in place. "All day I've had huge urge to just have the most fun as humanly possible." Cyborg was looking at her like she had just spouted an extra head.

"Righhht, about this whole thing with your emotions," said Robin.

"What about them?" She asked brightly.

"You can feel them all, without anything happening," asked Cyborg.

"Sure! And I love em'." Her eyes went wide. "Oh get it? 'LOVE'?" She laughed hardly. Robin and Cyborg sweat dropped; the two just couldn't bring themselves to believe what they were seeing, Raven was feeling and loving it. "So I've got a whole night planned out so if you wanna come then be my guest! But right now I'm in the middle of something with Beast Boy."

"WHAT," the tow of them shouted together.

"Wait a second here," said Cyborg. "Are you saying that your on a date with Beast Boy."

"Mm hmm," she said while nodding.

"We're talking a date date, _date_ **date**," he said putting an emphasis on the word.

"Yessss," said Raven rolling her eyes. Obviously irritation was a still sticking with her. "Why? There some law that says I can't?" Robin and Cyborg glanced at each other and shook their heads.

"Uhhh, no, it's just that we never really thought it would happen or anything," said rubbing the back of his neck. She nodded for a moment then turned to go.

"Well our picnic food is probably getting ants all over it so I'll see you guys later." With an enthusiastic wave she turned and ran off happily toward a far off picnic table. They were about to say that was the weirdest thing they had ever seen when they saw Raven perform a perfect cartwheel in mid-run.

"ALRIGHT THAT'S IT," shouted Cyborg swishing his arms through the air. "This is just too whacked up for me! Blood must've done more then just send her to Never Land cause this is sooooo not Raven." But Robin wasn't paying attention; he was too busy observing his fellow Titan. As she made her way back to the table everyone she passed greeted her warmly. Robin narrowed his eyes as he tried to make sense of it all.

"Yo Rob, what's up man?" Asked Cyborg shaking his shoulder. Robin turned and shook his head.

"Sorry, just trying to figure all this out. We can't talk sense into her until we find out just what it is exactly that she wants most of all."

"Well she got BB," said Cyborg counting him off on his hand.

"Yes," said Robin nodding. He then remembered all the people who waved and greeted her while she went by them. "Acceptance," he whispered.

"What's that?" Asked Cyborg with his arms crossed.

"Acceptance, Raven has always wanted acceptance. Not just among us but from everyone, I'm talking the whole world."

"Well **I** like her just fine, what about you?"

"No that's not what I meant. Remember that incident with the wizard from one of her books?"

"Yeah."

"The whole reason for her helping him was that he accepted her for who she was, sort of. For awhile he was the only one who thought she wasn't weird or creepy, like everyone else who's met her."

"But didn't he turn out to be a genuine phony," asked Cyborg.

"Well yeah that would explain why she's sitting with Beast Boy right now and not Malchior (spelling?)."

"And you know what else she's been wanting for awhile," prompted Cyborg. Robin looked up at him. "She's always wanted to find some way to let her emotions out without causing a billion dollars worth of property damage. No wonder she's having the best time of her life in this place." Robin held up his wrist and a digital clock appeared on the back of his glove. According to his clock only ten minuets had run out, though he couldn't quite be sure how much time has passed since he was still in the dream world. Still it was clear that the bomb had not gone off, or why would they still be standing there.

"How is the thing with her emotions even possible," asked Robin. "Even in the deepest sleep shouldn't her powers be going haywire?" Cyborg scratched his chin for a moment.

"Only thing I can think of is Blood must've found a way to keep her powers suppressed. That would give her the impression that her emotions are no longer chaotic."

"Makes sense but it only makes our job all the more difficult, what with her having 'proof' that she feel like everyone else."

"So what do we do," asked Cyborg.

"She said she had plans tonight, so we catch up with her and Beast Boy and try and try and make her see the truth."

"If she gets the same take on you as I did then I think we'll be trying more than once," said Cyborg glumly. "By the way, still no hard feelings about saying you were on drugs, a insane kook, and throwing you out of my would be apartment?" Robin smiled up at Cyborg.

"Well, I'm not so sure. After all you did throw me out without offering me another glass of soda." The two shared a brotherly laugh and then set out to find Raven and Beast Boy. Apparently the two romancing Titans had up and left mere moments ago.

* * *

CHECKING IN WITH REALITY………………..

Brother Blood threw down his bindings as he had finally got himself free. With a very evil smirk he switched off the bomb and strode over to where the Titans lay. "Well well well, it looks like the tables have turned in my favor somewhat." He spoke to the unconscious Robin and snickered. He was about to give both Robin and Cyborg a full dose of his power when he got an idea. Instead of returning both Titans to their worlds he simply strapped them down to their beds. Knowing a mere leather strap would not hold Cyborg Blood took the liberty of deactivating nearly all of Cyborg's movement actuators. He then repeated the same process with all the other Titans. Once they were secured and their powers nullified Blood sat back in a chair and wished he had a cigar on hand.

"We'll see how far you can go Robin, before you just can't bring yourself to leave. And as for the rest of you, well, you'll leave your place of ultimate happiness only to wake up to Robin wasting away in the very place that he helped to free you from," he spoke his mind mostly to the walls since everyone else in the room was off somewhere else. Blood's eyes turned crimson as he scanned for Robin and Cyborg. He smiled when he found they were already deep inside Raven's mind.

"I think you'll find this one quite immovable my friends. After all, the impossible has been given to her."

* * *

BACK IN RAVEN'S MIND………………………

Raven walked down the hall in her house and turned a corner into what turned out to be her room. She opened her closet and pulled out a wool blanket. Humming to herself she walked back out and headed for the living room. She walked in and stood next to the recliner that was facing the TV. She dropped the blanket on the chair, which was also occupied by Beast Boy. He looked up and held up the blanket.

"Are you cold or something?" Raven smiled and put her hands to her hips.

"I thought we could use one."

"You know I read this chair was only made for one," said Beast Boy winking.

"Really? And you believe everything you read?" She asked with yet another uncharacteristic smile. Beast Boy spread the blanket and Raven climbed in on Beast Boy's lap. Laying her head on his shoulder she allowed herself to slowly drift off as they watched the television. She felt Beast Boy's arm around her shoulder and felt warm and safe. She could finally, truly love him and express it without fear of inadvertently sending him to another dimension. Feeling like heavy weights her eyelids slowly closed and she drifted off to sleep. As she slept Beast Boy looked down at her and his eyes turned a shade of red.

"Just make yourself at home Raven, and I'll do all the thinking for you." As he spoke his voice changed gradually from Beast Boy's tone to that of Brother Blood. All he had to do was intoxicate Raven with enough happiness and she would defend it even till death.

* * *

Robin and Cyborg approached the outside of a regular suburban household and looked around.

"You sure this is the right place," asked Cyborg.

'You'd think it would be easier to find, but yeah this is it," said Robin checking to see if anyone was in the backyard. They walked up to the door and Cyborg gave it a good knock. As they waited they took a look around at the neighborhood that Blood had placed her in. All of the other houses looked exactly the same; there wasn't a shred of difference or variety anywhere. Taking this into consideration they tried knocking again and added a doorbell chime. A few more minuets of waiting and finally they heard the door being unlatched from the inside. It opened and they saw a very sleepy Raven standing in the doorway.

"Do you guys have any idea what time it is or do you like seeing me this way," she asked irritably.

"Raven is Beast Boy with you," asked Robin.

"Yeeah, he's trying to sleep just like me."

"Can we come in," chimed in Cyborg. Before she could answer they both shoved their way past her and she closed the door.

"Could you please tell me what this is all about?" Asked Raven rubbing her eyes.

"We came to get you out of here," said Robin looking out the window cautiously.

"What?"

"Look Raven, there's really no easy way to explain this but it is the truth so we'll just spit it out," said Cyborg. He walked up to her and took her shoulders. "Raven I'm sorry to tell you this but none of this is real at all." She backed away from him quickly and almost got into a defensive stance.

"What do you mean," she asked urgently. Robin turned from the window.

"Raven, Brother Blood somehow got a hold of us and has been creating a world of pure happiness to keep us under control." She hung her head somewhat then began shaking it madly.

"No……NO! It's not possible!"

"We didn't say it would be easy Raven, we only said it would be the truth."

"ENOUGH! If this all an illusion then how is it I am able to feel without blowing anything up?" She asked with beads of sweat coming down her face.

"All Blood has to do is keep your powers nullified, you being able to freely feel emotions is…….also false," said Robin hesitantly. Wide-eyed Raven mouthed wordlessly until Cyborg grabbed her and shoved her outside.

"You don't believe us then look!" She gazed around at the identical houses and flawless yards that adorned her neighborhood. "Nothing here is different, its all the same, its all scripted, its all a fake!" Raven closed her eyes as streams of tears ran down her cheeks. "Please Rae, come with us and we can put a stop to this."

"B-but if I leave I won't be able to feel again, I won't be able to tell him how I feel."

"We'll work something out," said Robin coming up behind her. "Would you really want to love something that is only pretend?" Raven opened her eyes and saw a small puddle that she had made. "Or would you rather give the real Beast Boy a chance?" Raven gulped and looked down and her puddle. For a fleeting instant she saw an image of Brother Blood, and just as quickly as it had come it had gone. She gasped and backed away from the puddle. As she walked backwards back into the house she bumped into someone. She turned around and saw Beast Boy standing in the doorway.

"Someone bothering you Rae," he asked calmly. A little scared she slowly backed away from him and stood next to Robin and Cyborg. "Raven what's the matter? Don't you love me? I love **you**." He looked her straight in the eyes and she felt completely penetrated. Feeling weak at the knees Raven felt herself moving toward Beast Boy. Cyborg grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Don't fall for it Rae!" He then turned his attention back to Beast Boy. "Alright I don't know what you really are but your going down!" So saying he got out his arm cannon and Robin extended his staff. Beast Boy smirked somewhat and closed the door behind him. He then hunched over like he was having a muscle spasm.

"Beast Boy?" Raven looked imploringly on the shaking green elf. Suddenly Beast Boy's head snapped up and his eyes were blood red. He then began to grow taller and taller, and as he reached his peak his whole body began to glow red. His entire being was then engulfed in a red ball which made a tremendous flash. Once the Titans lowered their hands they looked up and saw not a really tall Beast Boy, but someone familiar.

"C-Cyborg," sputtered Robin. "Who or what is that?!" He pointed up at the tall demonic figure with wide eyes.

"Rae's dad," replied Cyborg in no particular tone. The angry and evil form of Trigon stared down at them and made a loud growl of fury.

"TITANS GO!" Robin shouted the command and the two took of toward the demonic giant. Robin grappled his way up to Trigon's face and laid a few useless kicks and punches here and there. Trigon quickly brushed his hand aside and knocked Robin clear across the street. Cyborg let loose a couple of shoulder rockets and fired off his arm cannon. The sonic blast hit the demon hard but not enough to knock him down. Rage building up Trigon lifted his foot and slammed it down on the ground. The resulting shockwave threw Cyborg against the brick wall of the house.

From a small distance Raven watched with a mixture of worry and uncertainty. She could help them, she had to help them; in the end only she could defeat Trigon. But using her powers would mean relinquishing her ability to feel emotion. She knew the choice shouldn't be hard but it was, and she gripped her head in all the chaos.

"No…….I can't," she breathed.

"RAVEN," shouted Robin and Cyborg. They were both closed up tightly in Trigon's grasp.

"That's not me anymore," she said shacking her head and turning away. While being shook around madly Robin rolled his eyes.

"Come on Raven! IF YOU DON'T HELP NOW WE'LL ALL BE STUCK IN HERE!" He could see her conflicting with herself and then smiled as he got an idea. "You know your being really _immature_!" Then something clicked on in Raven's head. Her immature? How dare they use **her** catch phrase! With a determined look she stood up and dashed inside her house. It looked as if Trigon was about to swallow them both whole when……

"AZERATH METRION ZINTHOS!" A huge wall of black energy came out of nowhere and hit Trigon head on. He dropped the two other Titans and fell backwards into some unfortunate houses. Raven floated out of her house completely decked out in her blue cape and black leotard. Robin and Cyborg followed her and the three of them made short work of Trigon. When he vanished Raven floated to the ground and crossed her arms.

"I am not immature," she said in a monotone.

"Good to have the old Raven back," said Cyborg happily. Raven's face fell and she hung her head.

"But the old one was weird and creepy, not happy and social like everyone else."

"Raven we like because you're creepy," said Robin patting her on the back.

"Robin, that's got to be the dumbest thing I've ever heard."

"Really it came right from Beast Boy's mouth some time ago, he seemed to like just the way you are. You don't believe me you can ask him," returned Robin with a smile. He and Cyborg then turned to go and left a blushing Raven standing before her battered dream house. She finally mustered up her resolve and levitated after them. The three then went on to free yet another of their friends.

* * *

So how was that part? Remember for info on Lee just look at my bio. If you don't care then don't bother to mention him. It's all right, he's just my character anyway and he doesn't have to be in all of my stories. I'll get the next chapter for you soon, and thanks for reading so far. Laters! 


	4. Two Ravens don't make a Right

Chapter Four

Two Ravens don't make a Right

Brother Blood sat and watched his teen captives race trough each other's mind trying desperately to get free. As he saw in utter delight at their dilemma the timed explosive behind him sat quite soundly. Then suddenly it clicked back on and the countdown resumed. Blood's eyes narrowed at the sound and he turned in his chair to see the ticking bomb. His eyes widened and rushed over to the timer. His hands weren't but inches away from it when the numbers began to move faster. They sped along until they slowed back down to their original speed at thirty minuets and twenty five seconds.

"I should've known," he muttered under his breath. How could he have been so naïve to believe that Robin's device could be so easily neutralized by the push of a button? Now not only was it back on but because he tried to tamper with it the countdown sped up for a moment and he lost ten precious minuets. He turned back to his chair and came face to face with Cyborg.

"Where do you thing you're going," he asked slyly pointing his arm cannon at Blood. Blood staggered backward in disbelief.

"But-but how? I deactivated your"-

"Man you've got a lot to learn about my systems, those blue prints you looked at are old news now. I'm a different configuration now." Blood scowled for a moment then let a smile creep across his face.

"It matters not, but your not enough to stop me!" his eye glowed red and he concentrated on Cyborg. Cyborg stepped forward and shoved Blood against the wall and kept him there.

"You're whacked out brain power might have worked while I was out but not now!" Blood scowled and cursed silently. "You know for a big bad guy you're pretty stupid." He said with a wide grin (A/N: I really think that as a main villain Brother Blood is kinda weak). He forced Blood back into his chair; taking a binding from the unconscious Robin's belt he tied Blood to it. "Now finish your job because I really don't wanna get blown up." He turned Blood's chair back around and made him face the others. Blood was absolutely furious; he had gone from being in control right back to doomed prisoner in a matter of minuets. Reluctantly he reengaged his powers and searched for Raven and Robin who had yet to enter Beast Boy's mind. He closed his eyes and when he re-opened them he was in outside Titans tower but more specifically in Beast Boy's dream world. He then outstretched his hand and a form of Raven appeared and began walking up the walkway and to the tower. Blood could tell this was going to be a sight to see and vanished just as a small portal appeared.

Seconds after its appearance Robin and Raven fell through it and landed in a crumpled heap. The portal closed and they both sat up. Rubbing her head Raven looked around to see if her friends made it along with her.

"A bit bumpy," she remarked getting up.

"Yeah well, we'll be sure to watch that reentry next time we decide to do a little mind jumping with each other," said Robin dusting himself off. Feeling jealous that she hadn't thought of that bit of sarcasm herself Raven noticed Cyborg wasn't with them.

"Uhh, where's Cyborg," she asked looking around. Robin turned his head in all directions looking around for the teen robot but saw no sign of him.

"Blood powers must've only allowed one of you to come with me," hypothesized Robin.

"Great! You two barely got through my world, how do you intend on freeing Beast Boy when one of us is gone?"

"No worries Raven its only Beast Boy, I mean how hard could it be?" Raven let out a sigh hoping Robin was right about his assumption. The two made their way up to the tower and were both in for a surprise.

* * *

INSIDE TITANS TOWER………………….

Robin and Raven moved inside with no difficulty and promptly made their way to the common room. They slipped inside and caught site of Beast Boy sitting happily on the couch watching TV. They were about to make a move toward him when they heard someone working in the kitchen. They turned and saw Raven putting an assortment of meals together on various dishes. They jumped back behind the door and tried to take into account the unexpected appearance of Raven's counterpart.

"Damn it! I was hoping we wouldn't run into you," said Robin running his hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry I'm such an inconvenience," remarked Raven folding her arms.

"What I meant was this will be just like your dream where we had to break you away from fake Beast Boy. What we have to do is make BB see fake Raven for what she is, the only problem is that now there's two of you."

"Why wouldn't I be more believable," asked Raven peaking through the door.

"He's been with her longer; naturally he's going to give her more credibility," said Robin going into thought. Alright here's what's going to have to happen…," he whispered in Raven's ear and her eyes widened and she began backing away from him.

"Sorry Robin but your motorcycling down the wrong street I can't do **that**, especially not in front of the real Beast Boy." Robin grabbed Raven's shoulders and pulled her back over to the door.

"Do you care about him?" Raven scratched the back of her head and nodded.

"Yes very much but you don't understand, he's not supposed to know that! _You're_ not supposed to know that, and the reasons for secrecy is that it's too dangerous for me to express emotion epically love."

"You wanna get out of here? Yes? Then we're going to have to let a little bit of that pride go for a while. Okay?" Raven gave Robin a death glare and stiffly turned back to the door.

Beast Boy sat watching one of his most favorite comedy shows with absolutely no cares in the world. Raven then set a tray down on the table in front of him.

"Here you go Beast Boy, your very own tofu feast," she presented the food with a wide smile. Beast Boy's eyes nearly popped out of his head, feast was an understatement; what she has 'cooked' was a tofu smorgasbord. She sat down next to him and awaited his approval. Beast Boy goggled at the two great loves in his life; Raven and tofu.

"Okay Raven, I don't know why you're acting so weird but DUUUDE! Don't you stop for even a second!" With that he began devouring the large meal to his hearts content. Raven and Robin had been sneaking their way around the room to a closer hiding spot. Raven had been watching the scene and nearly fell backward out of shock.

"Can't that knot head tell that's not really me?"

"Give the guy some credit Raven, we're all practically drunk in a dream state," said Robin taking another peak at the happy couple. "Alright it looks like Beast Boy's getting up now's your chance go!" Raven reluctantly disappeared beneath the floor and reappeared by the refrigerator which Beast Boy was currently going through for a soda. He straightened up and closed the door. He opened his soda and his eyes fell on Raven. Raven stood before him and didn't say a word while Beast Boy stared back in wonder and confusion. He looked over his shoulder and saw Raven sitting on the couch waiting for him. He looked back at real Raven who had moved a little closer.

"Ummm, who are you," asked Beast Boy.

"Who do you think? I'm Raven now come one we've got to get out of here." She grabbed Beast Boy's hand and moved toward the door, Beast Boy however didn't budge an inch.

"Raven, is sitting over there," he said pointing behind his shoulder. "Now tell me who you are or we'll have to get rough with ya." Raven rolled her eyes.

"Listen Beast Boy; we're not really in Titans Tower, your not actually about to eat the largest tofu feast ever prepared in history, and that's not **me** sitting over on that couch." Beast Boy was giving her a look of pure lunacy, Raven noticed she wasn't getting anywhere and decided she would have to go through with Robin's plan. Gritting her teeth she lowered her hood and walked up to Beast Boy.

"If this isn't proof enough that I'm me and she isn't then I might just leave you here." Trying her best to contain her powers she leaned forward to give Beast Boy a kiss. As she leaned forward Beast Boy leaned backward. Raven finally leaned so far forward that she lost her balance. She fell forward and was sure she was going to smack face first with the floor. But she never hit the floor; she looked up and saw Beast Boy had caught her. He quickly helped her up, all the while fake Raven sat waiting on the couch and Robin remained unnoticed. Raven straightened up and found a smiling Beast Boy. He seemed to have reflexively caught her, as if it was simply out of instinct.

"Sorry, I really don't know what to think," said Beast Boy looking down.

"Beast Boy who are you talking t"- asked Raven looking over the couch. She stopped when she saw real Raven and Beast Boy just staring at each other. "BEAST BOY!" Beast Boy jumped ten feet in the air and spun around.

"Raven, I uhhh, I'm sure there's an awesome explanation for all of this," stampered Beast Boy. Raven took Beast Boy's shoulder.

"Beast Boy no matter what she says remember who's who." Fake Raven walked out from behind the couch and approached Beast Boy. She smiled sweetly and held out her hand.

"Come on BB, lets get back to your meal and then we can go to your favorite hang out."

"Think about it Beast Boy, when have I ever like going to a pointlessly loud and obnoxious room filled with nothing but flashing lights. Honestly I can't see how you haven't already had a seizure." Beast Boy kept looking back and forth between the two Ravens. He had to admit, the choice was getting more and more difficult. One of them was sounding much more like the usual Raven and therefore most likely the real one, however the other was almost everything he'd ever wanted. He was never sure if Raven cared about him like he did her, but to him that just wasn't enough. He knew perfectly well that Raven's powers made it almost impossible to have a relationship with her.

"I should've known it was too good to be true," he said under his breath. While this went on Robin was currently moving along the ceiling until he was suspended directly over them. He lowered himself down a bit and readied another bird grapple. Fake Raven took a step closer to Beast Boy, real Raven's eyes narrowed and she did the same.

"Get-away-from him," she hissed at her mirror image.

"_You_ get away from him! Beast Boy we've been having such a good time your not going to end it now, are you?" Beast Boy suddenly felt an overwhelming urge to get back to his fun and forget about everything else. He began to move in his dream's direction when real Raven tugged at his arm.

"Snap out of it Beast Boy, you've got to end this now so we can get back to the real world and put Brother Blood back in jail." Beast Boy turned his head. "Yes I said Brother Blood, we've been under his control and chances are she's just another illusion like everything else in here." Both Ravens were now so close that he barely had any room to move around in. "Beast Boy.."

"ENOUGH!" Fake Raven boomed out loud and blasted her real counterpart across the room and under the table. Before she could do anything else fake Raven was bound by a strong rope. She looked up and saw Robin swooping down on her. Her eyes glowed and he stopped in mid fall. She broke free of the bonds and with a wave of her hand Robin smashed against the wall and slid to the floor. She was about to continue on Robin when a chair flew up and hit her hard in the back. Raven had recovered and was already on the offensive. Fake Raven zoomed over to her and they waged an all out war. Beast Boy went over to Robin and helped him back to his feet.

'Raven never attacks any of us', thought Beast Boy. 'At least, as long as she's not annoyed.' Both Ravens were currently battling each other to the extreme. They both sent various objects at each other trying to knock the other out. Raven wrapped the fake up in a ball of energy and did her best to hold her there. With a sudden burst she broke free and tackled Raven into the table. They struggled around so much that the table cloth slipped off and covered the two of them. Robin and Beast Boy stood in front of the covered wrestling match. Finally the table cloth was thrown off and the two Ravens stood up side by side. Robin quickly took out a bird-a-rang and took aim. Both Ravens quickly stretched out there hands.

"NO WAIT!" They said in unison. Robin raised an eyebrow but kept his weapon up. He gave a side ways glance at Beast Boy who was just as at a loss as he was. How were they supposed to tell; both sound, look, and fight exactly alike.

"Great," grunted Robin. "Alright, which one of you is it?"

"Me!" Again they spoke in exact unison. "It's me, don't listen to her! QUIET!" They had both faced each other with mad frowns.

"Dude this is so not my day," muttered Beast Boy. One of the Ravens turned in BB's direction.

"Remember what I said, you have to end this we can get out of here as quickly as possible."

"STOP REPEATING WHAT I SAID," boomed the other. Robin and Beast Boy sweat dropped when both Ravens looked like they were about to start strangling each other again.

"ALRIGHT DUDES QUIET!" Silence filled the room following Beast Boy's outburst. "Okay, I've got an idea. I'll ask a question, a question I know only the really real Raven could ever answer."

"Fine," both Ravens said crossing their arms.

"Alright, but before I ask it I have a confession to make." They both looked at him. "I went into your room Raven."

"So," said one shrugging her shoulders.

"You…WHAAT!" The yelling Raven suddenly grew large and in charge.

"There's your fake," said Robin pointing at the other Raven. Beast Boy then turned his attention on Brother Blood's creation.

"This dream is over!" He morphed into a bull and charged straight at her. She moved away but was stuck in place by Raven's powers. Beast Boy hit his enemy head on and she was gone. He changed back and Raven floated back down to the ground. "Can I wake up now?"

"Almost, there's still one more Titan and I'm going to need your help." Just then the main viewer came on and Cyborg's face appeared.

"Hey yall what's happening?"

"Fine," said Raven. "At least we are now," she said giving off the slightest hint of blush.

"Cyborg are you back in reality," asked Robin walking up to the screen.

"Yeah I must've woke up just before you and Rae got inside Beast Boy."

"And the bomb?"

"Still ticking but there isn't a lot of time life."

"Bomb? What bomb," asked Raven. Beast Boy was looking pretty curious himself. "Did Brother Blood set it?" Robin was sure they were going to hate him for this.

"No, I did." Raven and Beast Boy's mouths hit the floor.

"DUUUDE, you mean if we don't wake up in…how much time," he asked Cyborg.

"Twenty five minuets."

"Twenty five minuets! If we don't rise and shine by then we'll all be very dead!"

"Calm down Beast Boy there's nothing to worry about," said Robin. He turned his attention back to Cyborg. "Keep a watch on Blood, we're almost done." Cyborg gave him a nod and the screen went black. "Okay, time does move differently in this place so hopefully we'll make it back with time to spare." The two other Titans nodded and prayed at the same time.

"So who are we splashing water on next," asked Beast Boy. It was then that Robin finally realized what was coming.

"Starfire," he muttered. He walked over to the door but before he could walk through it Raven took his shoulder.

"Robin, are you sure you can do this?"

"We don't really have a choice do we?" He gave the two of them a reassuring smile and opened the door. Just like before they were engulfed in a bright light and taken on their last mental journey.

* * *

Alright, the moment most of you have been waiting for is coming up next. Thanks for reading so far and I'll update as soon as I can. Also I've decided Lee won't be appearing in this stroy, so for those of you who didn't want to see him congradulations and for those who did I'm sorry and you could check out my other stories if you wre interested in him. Laters. 


	5. A date in Dreamsvile

Okay, here it is. Note: Major fluff chapter, proceed with caution. Now on with the chapter!

* * *

Chapter Five

A date in Dreamsvile

Robin walked over to the door but before he could walk through it Raven took his shoulder.

"Robin, are you sure you can do this?"

"We don't really have a choice do we?" He gave the two of them a reassuring smile and opened the door. Just like before they were engulfed in a bright light and taken on their last mental journey. The small portal appeared in a room and spit out Robin and Beast Boy. They lay on the floor seeing stars and were once again one Titan less from their last journey. Beast Boy rubbed his head and wished for the room to stop spinning.

"Dude, how do you get used to this?"

"Believe me I don't," replied Robin glumly. He noticed Beast Boy staggering around and trying to keep his balance. "Breathe normally and try some gum." Beast Boy gave Robin a dazed look.

"Thanks but no thanks," he said taking a step and falling over. He opened his eyes and caught sight of a strange plant. "Robin, where are we?" Robin finally took a good look around the room and noticed it was not Earthen in style and furnishing. They walked around the room knowing good and well that the style of living they were currently in was Tamaranian. "Dude, are we back on Star's home planet?" Robin took a look out the window and shook his head.

"No, we're back in Titans Tower this is just a room decked out in Tamaranian stuff."

"Where's Star's bed and everything," asked Beast Boy. A circular pink bed and a number of other items from Starfire's room were indeed missing. Instead there two small beds fit for children on the other side of the room. Between the beds was a small nightstand that had a lamp on it. The lamp was probably the only thing in their made and bought on earth.

"I don't think this is Starfire's room," conjectured Robin. He paced up and down the room trying to put an answer together.

"But why, only Star would have stuff like this in her room," said Beast Boy eyeing a what looked like a coat hanger.

"I don't know but this is definitely not Star's room."

"So where's Starfire," asked Beast Boy.

"She's probably in the tower somewhere, so we have to find her and"-

"Rob when we find her you will have to be the one who needs to stay focused."

"What do you mean," asked Robin raisin an eyebrow. He had been moving towards the door when Beast Boy called to him.

"Whether you want to believe it or not you make your feelings pretty obvious, back home I mean. You can't let Starfire or whatever else is in here to overwhelm you."

"I know what I have to do," said Robin almost cutting him off. "I'll admit it so it'll be easier for us, Starfire means a lot to me; I care about her more than my own life!"

"Alright alright! You don't have to go on a love rant, I just wanted to make sure you knew what you were up against." Robin nodded and gave him a brotherly hit on the shoulder.

"I know, and if and when I get distracted I'll need you to pull me back."

"Dude you got it," replied the green elf.

"Alright then, lets go," said Robin. He walked out of the room and Beast Boy followed closely behind.

* * *

BACK IN REALITLY………………………

Raven groaned and shook her head from side to side. She slowly opened her eyes and was engulfed in the bright lights that hung overhead. She squinted and put up her hand to shield herself. Cyborg saw her waking and walked over to help her up.

"Morning," he said warmly. She gave him a small smile and stepped off of her bed. She put a to her head as she felt a small and sudden head rush, lying down for who knows how long will do that to you. She then laid eyes on the tied up Brother Blood. Her eyes began to glow and she marched on over to him. He looked up and smiled evilly.

"So, did you sleep good? Any pleasant dreams?" Unable to contain herself Raven raised her hand smacked him across the face.

"HOW DARE YOU! How dare you toy with our emotions, or with my inability to feel them!" She spoke so harshly that small amounts of spit came from her mouth. She was about to beat on him so more when Cyborg came over and pulled her away.

"Calm yourself Rae, he can either help us or get blown up," said Cyborg. Raven took a deep breath and sat back down. She shot Blood an extremely mad glare.

"I can't believe I fell for it, for his whole "what you've always wanted" flimflam." Cyborg sat down next to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright Rae, you got free and you helped Beast Boy get out of it too."

"But it felt so real and…………so good." She wiped her eyes trying to dry them.

"I know, believe me I know. But if we we're all perfect they wouldn't be any variety."

"Yeah," she said and looked back over at Blood. "You're sure I just can't send him to some far off universe?"

"Positive Rae."

* * *

BACK WITH ROBIN AND BEAST BOY…………………

Robin and Beast Boy made their way down the hall and towards Starfire's room. He walked up to the door and put his ear against it. Hearing absolutely nothing Robin gave the door a few good knocks and awaited a response. After waiting for five minuets he walked inside and found the room to be completely devoid of Starfire.

"So, _where_ is she," asked Beast Boy. Robin walked back out and heard a loud sniffle from the common room. They ran down the hall and went in to find Starfire sitting on the couch watching a soap opera. She held a tissue to her dampened face and began to adorably talk to the TV.

"Oh Romero do not berate yourself, it is no fault of yours that Stephanie is being mislead." Robin leaned against the wall and allowed himself to just watch her. Even when she was crying she was the most beautiful person he has and will ever see in his life. He simply adored the way her loving personality would mingle with her sweet innocence, she was perfect. SNAP!

"Helllooo, mission control to shuttle Robin," said Beast Boy snapping his finger in front of the entranced Boy Wonder. Robin blinked several times and came back to reality, so to speak.

"Right, sorry," said Robin straightening out his uniform. He cleared his throat and strode over to the alien girl. He walked up behind her. "Hey Star." She spun around and smiled extremely big at seeing him.

"ROBINNN!" She vaulted over the couch and hugged him tightly. "I am so happy to see you, please will you sit with me and watch the opera of soaps?" Robin glanced over her shoulder and mentally winced. If there was one thing he could barely stand it was soap operas, but of coarse he would do anything to make Starfire happy. He smiled and nodded. He sat down next to her and she cuddled up close to him.

"Um hello I'm here to," said an irritated Beast Boy. They both turned their heads and Starfire gasped.

"Oh forgive me Beast Boy, I was not aware you were present." She gave him a crushing hug and invited him to join her and Robin. "Would you also like to watch?"

"No thanks I'd rather guzzle some tofu," said Beast Boy shuffling off to the fridge. Starfire shrugged her shoulders and rejoined Robin. She once again used him as a cushion and let out a content sigh.

"Star you act we haven't seen each other in a month."

"Well you have up till this moment been absent for the duration of the morning; you were not in your room, training or even managing your files of crime. I figured you were still tired from last night." Robin's head popped up.

"Why what happened last night." Starfire sat up and suddenly adopted a more worrying look.

"Ohhh, I fear that in your time away you have been exposed to sustained amounts of radiation from the tower's power supply causing you to experience loss of memory!"

"Uhhh, yeah that's what happened, so what went on last night?"

"Last night we remained awake into the late hours trying to decide on how our day was going to progress."

"Wait a second, did I ask you out on a date," asked Robin sitting up.

"YES! YES! You asked me out on the date," said Star clapping her hands together happily. "Oh I am so glad you remember now, so tell me Robin what do you wish to do first?"

"I uhh, um," Robin scratched the back of neck trying to think quickly.

"Perhaps the place of dinning of which you suggested," prompted Starfire.

"YEAH! I mean, that sounds good," he said nodding his head.

"Wonderful, I shall go and prepare." With that Starfire was out of the common room and also out of earshot. He wasn't entirely sure which restaurant he had suggested but was sure she would be more than happy to remind him. He turned back to the TV and found Beast Boy staring down at him.

"HAVE YOU GONE TOTALLY CUKOO LA BANZA?!" Beast Boy bore down on Robin. "You can't go out on a date! We have to get her to wake up and get out before we see a very bright light!"  
"I told you Beast Boy calm down, now time moves differently here so there's nothing to worry about."

"You don't know that for sure, what happens when you get too side tracked with your woman and your date is suddenly cut short!" Robin stood up suddenly causing Beast Boy to back away somewhat.

"You just need to calm down and keep your opinions to yourself!"

"But you told me to do this," Beast Boy put on a Robin costume. "Beast Boy I want you to knock sense into me if and when I get too side tracked." He finished his quote and crossed his arms.

"I haven't forgotten what I told you or what I'm supposed to do, I just can't tell her yet."

"Why?"

"Because I'm afraid she won't believe me, now we'll be back soon and until then please mind your own business." Beast Boy narrowed his eyes and walked off to his room. Robin hung his head and shook it. He had lied through his teeth; he hadn't told her because he was afraid of breaking her heart. He knew in some way that if he started on his "This isn't real" talk she would take it the wrong way. Robin simply couldn't bring himself to hurt her like that. Starfire walked back into the common room dressed in regular clothing.

"I am ready Robin, are you?" She gazed down at him and he gazed back. He stood open mouthed at the young beauty that stood before him. "Robin?" He shook his head and nodded. They made their way to the roof of Titans Tower and Starfire held Robin around the chest. With a small leap they were flying toward the main land and to their night of bliss. Beast Boy watched them from the window and sighed in dread. Suddenly Brother Blood's face appeared in the window. Beast Boy yelled and jumped back.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you." Beast Boy stood back up and walked over to the window.

"You're not going to stop Robin here, you heard him all he needs is time and then he'll"-

"Then he'll what? See how wonderful my world is? The more time they spend together the less will want to spend it outside of paradise."

"You seriously call being under your thumb all day and night a paradise!" Beast Boy was now starting to resemble Raven's anger. "I'm here to make sure what your saying doesn't happen, to make sure Robin and Starfire wake up so we can turn the bomb off and go home."

"We'll see." With that Blood's image faded and all that was left was the crystal clear window.

* * *

CATCHING UP WITH ROBIN AND STARFIRE………………..

Robin and Starfire flew all over town and finally landed outside one of the their favorite seafood restaurants; _Isaac's_. They walked in and a waiter greeted them. "How many?"

"Two," said Robin gesturing to him and Starfire. The waiter grabbed two menus and beckoned them to follow him. The two Titans followed the waiter to a table built for two, which just happened to be right next to the view of the waterfront. They gave him their orders and conversations on various things ranging from how expensive the food was to how much they enjoyed each other's company. Starfire looked out at the water moving back and forth along the shore and sighed.

"Everything okay Star," asked Robin. She looked up and smiled sweetly.

"Of course, everything is wonderful. I have not yet sampled our meal but I am sure it shall be wonderful as well. I was simply admiring the pleasantly waving view."

"Yeah, beautiful," said Robin concentrating completely on her. "You know Star this day is turning out to be pretty good."

"Agreed Robin, but let us not forget the responsibilities we have at home."

"Responsibilities?" Robin leaned on the table.

"Never mind Robin, you need not concern yourself now. Ah! I believe our meals have arrived. Within moments two waiters came over and set their plates before them. Starfire had decided to try the shrimp scampi (I love that dish) while Robin went with a medium sized lazy man lobster. Starfire rolled up a forkful of the pasta, stabbed a shrimp to go with it and brought the serving to her mouth. She gave it two bites then smiled broadly. "Its delicious," she said through a mouthful of food. Robin smiled at her liking and poked at his food. A few minuets went by and Robin still had not touched his food. Starfire finished off another bite and gave him an imploring look.

"Robin, are you okay? You have not tried a single bit of your dead crustacean."

"Oh I'm, I'm okay Star I've just got a couple of things on my mind right now, that's all." She set down her fork and whipped her mouth.

"What sort of things?" He looked up at her and smiled.

"You." She looked down a little and blushed. She looked back up and gestured to his plate.

"Well, if-if you will not consume your crustacean then I am afraid I will have to," she made a move with her fork then Robin gently grabbed her hand.

"And what do you think your doing," he asked slyly. She smiled and poked a piece of lobster.

"Eat, it will ease your troubled mind." She moved the fork toward his mouth and he opened it. He then closed is mouth over the piece of food and she took away the fork. He chewed happily and sat back in his chair.

"The last thing my mind is now, is troubled." He reached across the table and took her hand. He stood up and she followed suit. "Wanna dance?" She look over and remembered the restaurant had an outdoor garden area, perfect for some alone time. They walked out on to the large balcony, which was adorned with a variety of plants and flowers. They walked out to the middle and Robin put an arm around her waist and she rested her head on his shoulder. As they began to sway back and forth Robin began to smell Starfire's scent. The smell of lavender began to intoxicate him with each step and sway. Robin looked down at her just as she decided to look up at him and their eyes met. Soon Robin found himself getting lost in the green orbs looking up at him, he soon realized he couldn't look away to save his life; not that he even really wanted to.

Starfire meanwhile was loosing herself at Robin's touch. Since the day she had first laid eyes on him she had loved him, and with each passing day it only grew and flourished. There times when she found herself sneaking off to his room during the night, what scared her she always managed to forget the next morning. Robin always had his door open for her, whenever she needed to be with someone he was always there for her. Starfire was also extremely protective of him, as he was with her. Both simply couldn't picture even daily life without the other. All this time their faces had been moving closer and closer, soon the one-centimeter gap was closed and Starfire's lips met Robin's. Robin instantly forgot the world he was in was false and allowed only Starfire to enter his mind. Starfire simply could not imagine why she had done this earlier, Robin lips on hers simply felt natural. They slowly broke away and stared at each other. Robin then tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and began to lightly stroke her fiery red head. He began to wonder why only in a place like this could he express such feelings toward her. They spent another dance together then finally made their way home.

As they flew back Robin went over what just happened. What was the point of going back to reality? There would never be any crime to interrupt his time with her nor would he ever have to worry about her getting hurt. Beast Boy could leave if he wanted to, but Robin was staying right where he was. He was staying with the one person he'd always loved, and nothing would ever tear them apart. This, was perfection.

* * *

Well that's it for now. Come on you knew Star's dream was going to be a "two-parter". Don't worry I'll get the next part up as soon as I can. Thanks for reading so far and I hope your liking it. Laters! 


	6. A date in Dreamsvile pt2

Chapter Six

A date in Dreamsvile pt.2

As they flew back Robin went over what just happened. What was the point of going back to reality? There would never be any crime to interrupt his time with her nor would he ever have to worry about her getting hurt. Beast Boy could leave if he wanted to, but Robin was staying right where he was. He was staying with the one person he'd always loved, and nothing would ever tear them apart; this was perfection. Even if Star let go of him right then and there Robin knew he would have just kept on soaring, he couldn't remember the last time he even _wished_ to feel this happy. As the two Titans made their decent onto the roof of Titan's tower Robin began to wonder how this evening could get any better.

* * *

IN BEAST BOY'S ROOM…………………………

Beast Boy paced back and forth in his room going over anything that could possibly help them in their present situation. He had been walking around so much it was wonder that he hadn't worn a hole in the floor; thus far he had come up with nothing. The reasons for this was simple; Robin and Starfire. Both of them care about each other very much. 'Care is more of an understatement,' thought Beast Boy. 'Hell they're head over heels for each other.' But there in lies the problem; neither is willing to hurt the other no matter the situation. In this case Robin simply cannot bring himself to talk or even force Starfire out of nothing short of pure comfort. From the moment they heard Starfire was the one they were going for they knew it would not be easy. It is often easier to talk about doing something important than actually going through with the said action. As Beast Boy walked by a small screen it flicked on and Cyborg's face appeared.

"Yo BB what's happening?" Beast Boy turned and gave him a down trodden face.

"That bad huh," joined in Raven.

"Ahhh Man! I have no clue how I'm going to get **either** of them to snap out of it! Starfire's drunk with happiness, Robin's eyes are popping out of his head, and I'm being left in the dust!" Raven and Cyborg sighed and leaned back somewhat. "How are things back there?"

"Well the clock is still ticking and Brother Blood seems to be holding up his end," reported Cyborg. He eyed his enemy with a suspicious glare. Raven took Cyborg's place in front of the screen.

"Try your best, the one thing Blood hasn't lied about is the movement of time in that place. You still have more time, just be careful."

"What do you mean?"

"Robin and Starfire aren't bound to give up living like that right on the spot, they may even defend it with………violent behavior. I don't think it'll come to that though" she added quickly. "Just be careful okay." She gave her last statement with a note of concern.

"Hey don't worry Rae careful is my middle name. Well so is funny, quick witted, and charming but I think we'll go with careful today," said Beast Boy with a small laugh. This was one of the things Raven really liked about him; he could take a serious situation and make it funny for a moment. Raven took off her hood and put her hand to the screen and Beast Boy put his over hers.

"Please hurry, I don't want this thing to go off and you're still taking a beauty nap," said Raven trying to hide her reddened face.

"Raven, we're all coming back. I promise." Raven swallowed and nodded. "Now can you put Cyborg on for a sec?" She gave him a final small smile and moved away within moments Cyborg came back over.

"Yeah man what's up?" Beast Boy made sure she was not in ear shot.

"Cy, if I can't get Robin and Star to wake up by the time the bomb goes off, get Raven and Blood out and go from there or you can just leave Blood in the building it doesn't matter. Just get Raven out."

"Man don't talk like that. Yall will wake up from this mess, we'll turn this bomb off and we'll all be back in the tower before you can say Boo-Yah!" Beast Boy gave him a half smile. "Don't worry she'll be fine, you just concentrate on why you're there." Beast Boy nodded confidently.

"We'll give you a call when we're coming home," said Beast Boy. Cyborg gave him a nod and the screen went black. Beast Boy sat back in his chair thinking about the position they were in. Were the rest of their dream world friends? Shouldn't there have been another Robin already with Star when Rob and I showed up? And what was with those two other beds earlier today? Beast Boy would have continued questioning himself but he saw Robin and Starfire just leaving the roof and coming back down.

"Well it's about freak'n time," he said irritably. Robin and Starfire had been gone for nearly five hours and were about to come up on six. The two teens came downstairs into the common room and plopped down on the couch; both were nothing short of exhausted. Starfire let out a fatigued sigh and leaned against Robin.

"You okay there Star?" She smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I am just feeling the need to slumber." Robin nodded and put an arm around her shoulder. "I had a wonderful evening Robin, thank-you." She cuddled closer and rested his head on hers.

"Thank-**you** Star, today has been just great, that's really all I can say." Starfire put a finger to his lips.

"You need not sat more." He smiled and slowly brought his lips to hers kissing her warmly and passionately. He then began tickling her leg and she broke away laughing.

"R-Robin….stop," she staggered between bursts of laughter. He continued his tickle attack until she playfully smacked him on the arm. "Robin you do not play fair at the tickling."

"All's fair in war Star," relied Robin with a wink. She stood up and tugged at Robin's arms to get up also.

"Come Robin we must say goodnight."

"Awww but that means I have to get off this comfy couch, besides we're both here can't we just say goodnight." She looked at him for a moment then giggled.

"Robin I am referring to Ryand'r and Mary." Robin quickly stood up in surprise.

"Who are they?" She reached up and felt his forehead.

"Oh please tell me you are not still experiencing memory loss; Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy elected to take them to the park of amusement so we could be free tonight." Robin decided that whomever she was talking about had to be good so he played along.

"Never mind Star I remember now, let's go." She nodded happily and led the way. They walked down the hallway and came to none other than the room he and Beast Boy had come in trough. They went on to find two children, the girl five and the boy eight, fighting with each other. Starfire gasped lightly and went to break up the fight.

"Please children do not bicker with on another; Mary do we need alone time?" The little girl looked down and shook her head. "Ryand'r do you need to be restricted from your toys?"

"No Mommy." Robin eyes turned to dinner plates. 'Did he just call her… Mommy?" Ryand'r then gave his sister a grumpy look. "But she started it!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!" Starfire darted back and forth franticly between the battling siblings. She then gave an imploring look to Robin who by that time had had enough of the all the bickering.

"ALL RIGHT THAT"S ENOUGH!" All went silent. Robin gave the two an angry look then calmed down. "Please stop giving each other a hard time and quit with the back and forth arguing."

"Yes Daddy," they said in unison. Robin's mouth opened slightly, these were his children; these were his and Starfire's children. He unnoticeably shook his head in disbelief then held out his arms. They're faces brightened and they ran forward into his embrace.

"We're sorry Daddy."

"We won't do it again." Starfire smiled down at Robin and their children. Ryand'r finally broke off and stood between his parents.

"So where did you go?" Mary leapt around her brother.

"Yes what happened did you kiss Mommy?" Robin looked up at a blushing Starfire.

"Course I did." Mary put a hand to her face and silently giggled.

"Alright it is time for you two to sleep," said Starfire. She herded the two over to their beds. Robin was taken by surprise when he saw Ryand'r front flip into his bed and Mary glide into hers. He thought about it for a while then understood, his and Starfire's traits and abilities were split up among their kids. Ryand'r apparently retained Robin's agility, and Starfire's eye beams. Mary on the other hand inherited more of her mother; developing flight, starbolts, and super strength. From the different colored belts on the wall Robin deduced both took a natural liking to martial arts. Mary had Robin's jet-black hair while Ryand'r was given Starfire's emerald eyes. Starfire finished tucking them in and bestowed on them a kiss good night. Robin did the same and they walked out of the room quietly. Robin turned back to the door and peeked in a bit.

"These are mine," he said quietly. Starfire came up behind him.

"Is there something troubling you Robin?" He turned around and shook his head quickly.

"No, no everything is great."

"I am glad, I am also quiet fatigued so I will retire." He nodded and she began walking off. When he didn't follow her she turned back. "Are you not coming to bed?"

"Oh I will I'll just be a minuet." She nodded and walked off to their room. Robin entered the common room and stared out the large window. It was more than a dream come true, it was Heaven on earth. He couldn't count how many times he had wished for something like this; it was incredible.

"So, how was your night out?" Robin turned and saw Beast Boy standing behind him.

"WOW it was fantastic!" Said Robin jumping down back to the floor. "Did you know I have kids?!"

"Yeah."

"Try and guess their names."

"Ryand'r and Mary. You and Starfire have been married for nearly nine years and you call Ryand'r Ryan when you're in public," said Beast Boy flatly. Robin narrowed his eyes for a moment.

"You been eaves dropping?"

"I haven't been dropping any eaves, but there's something you need to drop."

"What's that?"

"This, all of this," said Beast Boy waving his arms around. "We're in a world created just to keep us under control, or have you been experiencing a loss of memory," mimicked Beast Boy. Robin's look of perplexity faded into a frown. He had forgotten completely where they were. He turned on his heel and headed straight for his room. Beast Boy gazed after him open mouthed. "Unbelievable!" He stormed after his friend and followed him into his room. "Robin…"

"I don't want to hear it Beast Boy!"

"But Robin if we don't leave soon then we're all going to DIE!"

"THEN LEAVE!" A long silence passed between the two of them.

"Then why did you even bring me along? If all you were gonna do is smack me in the face when I try to do only what you told me to do, why am I here?" Robin said nothing but turned back to his closet and began removing some night clothes. "I know it's hard."

"You can't know."

"You think you're the only one with hopes and dreams? People like Brother Blood look at us and say 'Hopes….dreams…..those bums'. You and Star are just getting played here; you're not really living your life's dream." Robin gritted his teeth and gripped a lamp next to his bed. "You need to wake up and face reality." Robin took the lamp, threw it against the wall and it smashed into a million pieces.

"BUT IT'S NOT FAIR!" Beast Boy swallowed somewhat. "We never get what we want! We're always too busy saving the world! What's the world ever done for us in return, just cause more problems for us to fix!"

"No one said life was fair Rob."

"Please don't start down _that_ road," remarked Robin shaking his head.

"If we're going to get Starfire to expect the truth about this place I'm going to need you behind me. She'll only believe so much that I tell her, but to her coming from you it will be more concrete."

"But-But what about my kids?"

"What kids Robin?" Beast Boy gave him a sorry look.

"I've only just met them Beast Boy, and now I love em' so damn much."

"But they're not even real," persisted Beast Boy. "I know they may sound, feel, and look real but they're not. Didn't you ever wonder why there isn't another you here like there was with me and Raven?" Robin paused for a moment and Beast Boy noted his silence. "Because Blood wanted nothing to come between you and ultimate happiness, no competition to remind you why you were really here."

"Mary…..Ryand'r," muttered Robin.

"Not real," said Beast Boy. "At least **not yet**." Robin looked up at him. "We really don't know what's going to happen to us in the future." Robin ran a hand through his hair and shook his head; he wasn't sure what to think. He walked over to the shattered remains of his lamp and began cleaning it up. He picked up a large chunk and found a open book under it; undoubtedly knocked off when he threw the lamp. He picked it up and saw that it was act 3 scene 1 from Hamlet. He picked it up and couldn't help but read out loud.

"To be or not to be, that is the question. Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer the slings and arrows of outrageous fortune, or to take arms against a sea of troubles, And, by opposing, end them?-To die,-to sleep,-No more; and, by a sleep to say we end the heart-ache, and the thousand natural shocks that flesh is heir to,-'tis a consummation devoutly to be wished. To die,-to sleep;-To Sleep! Perchance to dream; -there's the rub; For in that sleep of death what dreams may come, When have shuffled off this mortal coil, must give us pause." Robin set the book done and sighed. Beast Boy stared off into space and nodded.

"Wow, that was….beautiful. No idea what you just said."

"It means do we go on living in a fantasy or do we face reality for what it is and try to do something about it," translated Robin. He took a deep breath and turned toward the door. "This ends now."

* * *

JOINING STARFIRE…………………..

Starfire walked out of her bathroom dressed in a green night gown with flowers laced on it. She couldn't quite explain it but she felt absolutely content. She patiently awaited Robin as she climbed into bed and nestled herself under the covers. She closed her eyes and felt herself drifting off into a peaceful slumber. She hadn't gotten far when she heard the door open. She squinted a single eye open and spied Robin coming into the room. She smiled and turned on her side pretending to be asleep. Starfire then felt the other side of the bed sink down somewhat and knew he was next to her. She turned and saw him not lying down but sitting straight up, with his uniform on.

"Robin?" She sat up. "What is wrong, is there some dire need forcing us to return to the fighting of crime?"

"No Star, but there is something wrong." She crawled over to him and took his hand.

"Please what is it? Is there anyway I can help?" He turned to her and rubbed her cheek.

"There is something I need to tell you."

"What is it?" Robin slowly got to his feet and stood before the bed.

"Starfire you know the last thing I or any of our friends would want is to hurt you."

"What are you trying to say?" Robin stood her up and held her shoulders.

"Starfire this room, this place, this life of ours; not one bit of it is real." Starfire's mouth fell and tilted her head at him. "I know it sounds like I've gone completely insane but it's the truth. We're not really here."

"T-Then where are we?" She glanced down at the floor.

"We along with the other Titans are in some warehouse with Brother Blood." She looked up quickly. "He some how captured all of us and he's been creating these dream worlds for all of us; to either keep us out of the way or at some point recruit us for school. Again I'm sorry Star but none of what you think we've been through is real; not our retirement from crime fighting, our marriage…….or our children." Starfire put her hands to her mouth and began backing away from him. "Starfire…" He took a step toward her and she moved away of to the door. Not taking her eyes off him she fumbled for the panel and opened the door. Starfire ran out into the hallway with Robin close behind. "STARFIRE COME BACK!"

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" She ran into the common room and found Beast Boy in the kitchen area. "Beast Boy!" She quickly flew down to him. "Beast Boy you must help me, Robin has become exceedingly dangerous!"

"What did he tell you?" She explained what just happened and Beast Boy nodded his head.

"I'm sorry Star, but he's telling the truth." Starfire's eyes widened madly and she began moving away from him also. She backed up until she bumped into someone. She went stiff and gulped heavily. She turned around to see Robin with a concerned face. She suddenly felt an urge to run as fast as she could; but the look he had on his face told her that she didn't have to. He took a step closer to her and held her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Starfire." She looked up at him and wiped her eyes.

"Robin, I"- she stopped suddenly. The giant screen behind them came on and Blood's face appeared.

"Hey there, so how's the party?" Streams of tears rolled down her face and Starfire fell to her knees.

"So it is true," she whispered.

"Oh don't worry dear," said Blood. Robin and Beast Boy stood in front of Star. "I wouldn't dare leave you without a purpose in life. I've got an idea, why don't you join my other students?" Starfire stopped crying and began gripping the sides of her head.

"STARFIRE!" Robin spun around and picked her up. She turned her gaze toward him and her eyes began flickering back and forth from their normal color to red. "Don't let him win Star! Fight him off and we can leave and forget about this place!"

"IT'S NO USE BIRD BOY! She's been mine from the start!" Starfire clung to Robin for support feeling weak at the knees.

"R-Robin, I am sorry." Robin fought against his own watery eyes and shook his head.

"Nothing to be sorry for Star, as usual," he added with a smile.

"I-I wish to-to leave now." With that she fell forward into his chest and was out like a light. Robin gently handed Starfire off to Beast Boy and turned back to an angry headmaster.

"YOU HEARD HER BLOOD! WE'RE OUT OF HERE!" Robin shouted out at the large screen and it along with the rest of the tower faded away and everything went blank.

* * *

WAKING UP IN REALITY……………………….

Robin blinked his eyes open and his world came back into focus; standing all around him was Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, and Starfire. Robin sat up and with their help got to his feet. He looked around at the room they were in and the villain who remained tied to a chair in the corner. Robin then laid eyes on his explosive and smiled.

"Just the way I left it." He walked over and punched in the proper key code; the timer stopped at two minuets and three seconds. When he turned around he saw all of his friends giving off looks of shame. "Guys, what's the matter? We did it."

"No Robin, you did it," corrected Starfire.

"What?"

"Man if it weren't for you, we would still be here laughing and playing in Never Land. We'd end up as Blood's pawns and not even realize it."

"Without you, we would have never come to our senses," said Raven.

"Dude we so owe you one," chimed in Beast Boy. Robin laughed silently.

"A lot of that was done by you guys actually. In order for me to get you out, you first had to **want** to leave. It was mainly all up to you, I'm just glad you chose right." Robin walked on over to Brother Blood.

"That brings me back to present," he stood Blood up against the wall. "Cyborg have you called the police?"

"You bet, they're waiting outside right now." Robin nodded and turned back to Blood.

"Then we'll just go and let the police take it from here."

"Pretty nice tactic with the bomb," grumbled Blood.

"Oh yeah about that," said Robin. He took out a small remote and pressed a button on it. The clock not only started again but also sped up to just ten seconds.

"ROBIN!" The Titans and Blood said in unison. Robin simply stood there and with a small smile. The timer promptly reached zero and they all ducked for cover. The machine however didn't explode but opened up and shot out an array of streamers and party favors. "I've been wanting an opportunity to test that out. By the way thanks for the help Blood." They put an inhibiter on Blood's head to keep him from using his powers and took him away. The whole time he had on a look of pure shock, anger, irony, and embarrassment. Robin looked around at each of his friends and nodded.

"So, who's ready to go home?"

* * *

THE NEXT MORNING…………………….

Life had pretty much returned to normal at Titans Tower. The next morning Beast Boy and Cyborg were fighting over who actually won their video game tournament. Raven had started on her new book; Riding the Bullet by: Stephen King. Robin walked into the room and greeted just the sight he wanted to see…only he didn't. He looked around curiously.

"Hey guys where's Starfire," asked Robin.

"She's......CUT IT OUT CY…..she's on the roof," said Beast Boy. Robin nodded and walked up to Raven.

"So, how you doing?" Raven lowered her book and closed it.

"I'm okay, we both are," she added looking over at Beast Boy.

"He was really worried about you," said Robin. She showed a small smile and looked down. "You sure you're going to be alright?" She up her head.

"Actually I think I'm going to just fine."

Out on the roof the new morning sun was shinning brightly over the water creating billions of shinny glints in the waves. Starfire sat staring out at the ocean intently, her red hair billowing softly behind her. She looked out at the sun set and thought to herself, 'I wish Robin were here right no"-

"Morning Star." She turned and saw him sitting right next to her.

"Robin! I-I did not see you please forgive me for not noting your presence."

"It's alright Star," laughed Robin. "You looked way too relaxed to disturb."

"I am never disturbed by you Robin," she replied.

"That's good to hear," he said joining her view of the water. They sat in silence for a while just watching the water beat against the rocks on the shore. Robin stole a glance at Star and saw her with a sad look. "I really am sorry Star." She looked up at him. "You know….," he found it difficult to find the right words.

"You need not offer any apologies Robin."

"Is it the fake bomb cause I'm sorry if you guys didn't take it all that well."

"No I am thankful you went to such lengths for our freedom. I suppose what is really troubling my mind is what we left behind." Robin edged a little closer to her.

"Ryand'r and Mary," he prompted. Starfire lost her balance and fell into Robin's shoulder. She wet his uniform with silent tears.

"Oh Robin, it felt so real and now it feels as if they have been taken away from us."

"Don't think of it that way Star, when you think about them try to do so as a beacon of hope." She looked up from his shoulder.

"What hope?" Robin smiled warmly and gently held her face.

"That someday, we will see them again………for real." Starfire sniffled and nestled deeper into his arms. "We really have a long way to go before we have to worry about that sort of thing. I think right now we should just enjoy the time we have and deal with our current responsibilities."

"You-You think such things are possible?"

"Hey Blood managed to open the door for Raven and Beast Boy, anything is possible."

"Robin?"

"Yeah?"

"Even many years have passed, you will remain with me?"

"Starfire, I can't even picture going to bed without saying goodnight to you first." Starfire smiled brightly and hugged him tight. Robin leaned down and as she looked up at him placed a loving kiss on her smiling lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened it. There was something different about it this time, different from when they were in Blood's world; it was real. They broke away and just stared at each other.

"I, I think we should get inside and get some breakfast," said Robin. Starfire nodded happily and they rose to their feet. As they walked back inside tower Starfire had something to ask him.

"Robin if you are not engaged tonight by other matters, perhaps you would dine with me at the Isaac's." Robin walked along side her and put an arm around her waste.

"Starfire, that sounds like a dream come true."

**THE END**

* * *

SO did you kike it? I hope you did, cause I really like it when people like my stuff. I hope you can catch my next fic and if so I hope you like as much as this one. Thanks for reading my story. LATERS!

**ultraviolet4ever:**Thanks for all the mashmallows,I haveenough here tomake me a years supply of s'mores. LOL. Thanks again for reading.


End file.
